


Elenia

by dollalpaca



Series: Astrology AU [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, astrology au, just a hella lot of fluff, mythical lesbians, scyvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: The flowers of Elenia rarely bloomed outside of the volcanos, yet a mermaid with little to no clue made one bloom. By the shore of her lake. At this point Scarlet didn't know what love can't do.





	Elenia

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr from my babs frey. been a long time since i visited this verse. it's unbeta-ed so there will be mistakes. enjoy please :)

The flowers of Elenia rarely bloomed outside of the volcanos — it took a well skilled gardener to successfully plant one and keep it alive. The only thing Scarlet knew about plants in general was that black water lilies only bloom at night and having a coral reef in her cave would never be possible.

So when she kept alive the Elenia Yvie gifted her for their five month anniversary for more than a week, A’keria and Brooke were completely baffled.

“Spill the pearls, Scarlet,” A’keria had once said, while she and Brooke were chilling on the rocks and the youngest blonde appeared to water the flower. “How on earth are you keeping that thing alive? Elenias need fire, not water.”

“To be honest, I’m not really sure,” she replied, “I asked Plastique if she could visit the Zodiac Library and look for a book about the Volcanos and it’s flora, but the book wasn’t really specific on Elenias’ care. So I been just watering it every other day and making sure it gets a good amount of sunlight.” She shrugged, joining her friends on the rocks.

“Well, you’re doing a great job, even when you don’t know what exactly you’re doing,” Brooke complimented, patting her on the shoulder. Scarlet smiled cheerfully and thanked her, saying how much the Elenia meant to her since it was a gift from Yvie.

As soon as she was back underwater, Brooke glanced at the flower with a fiery fear in her eyes.

“Oh, Astra, I can’t say to her face how much I wish it dies. If the rumors are true…” A’keria interrupted her, trying to remain calm.

“If they were, why would Yvie risk our safety by gifting it to Scarlet? We’ll be just _fine_,” she said, trying to convince Brooke and herself.

It was very well known that Elenias took their name after the fire Goddess, Eleni. The wise said that when Astra, mother of the Zodiac signs, gave Eleni the task of bringing the fire signs and their environment to life, she took an especial time creating Elenias, for when they bloom, they spill lava everywhere, consequently lightning on fire the whole flower; but it never burns, and it’s light lasts as long as the Elenia lives.

But of course, not only the flower is lit up on fire, the environment around it too; Brooke and A’keria worried every night that Scarlet would be hurt if it bloomed while she was around, or that it’d damage their surroundings.

Either way, A’keria tried to think positively and say Yvie knew what she was doing by gifting it to Scarlet. Perhaps it wasn’t even an Elenia, perhaps it was another inoffensive flower. A’keria and Brooke desperately hoped so.

  


Three months had passed since Scarlet was taking care of the Elenia, and surprisingly, it was still alive; in fact, it looked like it’d bloom any day now. Scarlet was infatuated with the flower, sometimes Brooke caught her talking to it when she thought no one was around. Brooke thought it was equally adorable and weird.

One day, Yvie and Scarlet were hanging out by the shore, just like they always did, when Yvie looked over at the Elenia, thoughtfully.

“Y’know, in the volcanos the Elenias started to bloom this week,” she commented, looking again at Scarlet. “Has the flower I gifted you showed any signs of blooming?”

Scarlet sighed heavily. “Not yet, I think I’m doing something wrong,” she lamented, pouting slightly. Yvie cooed at her girlfriend.

“No, don’t say that! Elenias take their time, I’m sure it’ll bloom soon,” Yvie tried to cheer her up.

The mermaid bit her lower lip, staring at it.

“I mean, I hope so. I can’t to help but think there’s something wrong with this flower, but I can’t tell what...”

Just as she was speaking, the Elenia’s petals began to open. Scarlet opened her eyes widely, coming closer to watch it’s blooming better.

“Scar, if I was you I’d step back,” Yvie advised standing in front of the flower. Scarlet frowned, confused.

“But I thought Elenias were inoffensive!” She said, folding her arms as she cocked a brow.

Yvie was about to reply, when she felt a familiar heat behind her. She turned to see the Elenia, and prayed that Sharon’s experiment worked. A wide smile appeared in her face when she saw the blue fire coming out instead of lava.

“Well, this one is because I might just have had Sharon do something to it for you.” She stepped aside, showing it to Scarlet.

The mermaid gasped in surprise when she saw the spectacle the flower was giving them; the blue flames resembled the waves of the sea, a place Scarlet had only been to once and was still in love with to this day. She recalled telling this to Yvie, many moons ago, and she didn’t think her girlfriend would remember it — it was such an insignificant fact, and the fact that Yvie remembered it made Scarlet’s heart jump of joy.

“Happy late Eighth month anniversary,” Yvie said, snapping Scarlet from her infatuation with the flower. “Do you like it?”

“Do I like it?” The blonde repeated, still at a loss for words. “I watered this flower for three months, talked to it as if it was alive, and unlike my failed Coral Reef, took extra care with it,” she ranted, and Yvie began to feel as if she had made a mistake by gifting it to Scarlet. The mermaid continued before her girlfriend could say anything. “I _love_ it, and I love you for gifting it to me, and I love you for merely existing.”

The Leo laughed loudly, letting out the breath she’d been holding. God, Scarlet’s dramatic ass really scared her sometimes.

“I’m glad you do, ‘cause it took me a while to convince Sharon to make it — She said “such thing wasn’t possible because you can’t just mess with the elements like that,” but she’s the same witch that made possible for us to touch, so.” Scarlet scoffed, admiring the Elenia.

“Honestly, as far as I know, there isn’t a single thing Sharon can’t do,” she commented, “Who knows, maybe one day she’ll give me legs!”

They laughed loudly. Yeah, as if such thing was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more hit me up @chachkisalpaca on tumblr! comments are very much welcome :)


End file.
